A fingerprint is a mark made by the pattern of ridges on the pad of a human finger, which is innate and unique for everyone. With the development of science and technology, a variety of display devices with a fingerprint recognition function are emerging on the market, such as mobile phones, tablets and smart wearable devices, etc. To operate a display device with the fingerprint recognition function, a user can verify the permission only by touching the fingerprint recognition sensor of the display device, thereby simplifying the permission verification.
In an existing display device with the fingerprint recognition function, the fingerprint recognition sensor is often provided in a non-display region of the display panel or on a surface opposite to the light exiting side of the display device. In such an existing display device, the user has to specifically touch the fingerprint recognition sensor to verify the permission, degrading the user experience. In addition, when the fingerprint recognition sensor is disposed in the non-display region of the display panel, the screen-to-body ratio of the display panel is reduced, which is not in line with the development trend of narrow borders in the display panel.
Given the gate, source and drain electrodes of the thin-film-transistor (TFT) in the pixel circuit which is arranged in the display region of the display panel are often made of metal, when the fingerprint recognition sensor is directly disposed in the display region of the display panel, light emitted from the light source of the fingerprint recognition sensor may be directly reflected by the gate, source and drain electrodes of the TFT, and then incident onto the fingerprint recognition sensor, generating noises and degrading the accuracy of the fingerprint recognition sensor. In addition, the light that is leaked from the organic light-emitting layer of the display panel may also be incident onto the fingerprint recognition sensor, generating noises and degrading the accuracy of the fingerprint recognition sensor.
The disclosed display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.